


One Tuesday

by velvetjinx



Series: Domestic Series [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Tuesday, Carlos brings up an idea that could change their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Set about six months after the last scene in [Anniversary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1048275), and (for now) in the same 'verse as the [Dates Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/61113). 
> 
> Beta'd as always by the wonderful leanwellback.

One Tuesday, Cecil was lying in a post-coital haze, when Carlos suddenly asked,

"Cecil? What...what's your opinion on adoption?"

Cecil was taken aback by the suddenness of the question, but didn't even have to think about it. "I think it's an amazing thing. I think it's wonderful that people can give homes to children who need it, and that people can have children even if they can't, you know, have them themselves, and..." He looked up at Carlos, who was giving him a very pronounced look, and suddenly it was like all the air had gone out the room. "Oh. You mean...?"

Carlos blushed. "I know, it's stupid, forget I said anything." He started to get up, muttering something about brushing his teeth, but Cecil wasn't about to just let it go.

"No, Carlos. Don't do that," he said gently. "Do you really want to have a child? We've never spoken about it before; I just assumed that you didn't want children."

"I don't know, I guess I've always wanted kids," Carlos shrugged. "I didn't bring it up before because I didn't think you wanted them, but I figure if you don't ask you don't get, right?"

Cecil blinked, unsure of what to say. "You really want that for us?" he asked finally.

"I just. It's not bringing another life into the world, it's trying to make a better life for someone who's already here. And I think you'd be a great dad," Carlos finished, looking fondly at his husband. 

"What...I mean, would you want to adopt a baby?" 

"No, I was thinking about a young child, maybe three or four. You could teach them all about Night Vale traditions and stuff, and I could teach them about science, and. You know."

"You've been thinking about this a lot, huh?" Cecil asked shrewdly, and Carlos nodded, bashfully. "I-I'd have to think about it," he said cautiously.

"Of course!" Carlos exclaimed. "Take all the time you need. I mean, it's just an idea."

Cecil had a feeling that it was more than 'just an idea', but let that slide. 

Later, in the dark, wrapped around Carlos, he let himself imagine what it would be like. Birthdays and Christmases and first bikes and scraped knees and existential horrors. What if it was their child who was abducted by some unknown terror? But then, Cecil and Carlos both performed regular bloodstone chants, so it was unlikely. And that one Shadow Being only took babies, so if they adopted a young child that wouldn't be an issue. 

And Carlos thought he'd be a good dad? Cecil wasn't so sure about that. He didn't remember his own father, so he didn't really know how to be a parent. 

And yet...

His brain wouldn't stop bringing up images of watching Carlos play with a small child: helping them unwrap presents; having them help in the lab, wearing an oversized labcoat and oversized safety glasses; playing catch in the yard. And he saw himself, too - helping them with their homework, teaching them the daily bloodstone chants, playing with dolls or a trainset or a dolly trainset. 

He slept, eventually, thoughts laying heavily on his mind. 

Carlos didn't mention it again. For the next few days there was an odd tension between them, as though they were both trying to be normal and failing. Finally, on Saturday, Cecil decided that enough was enough. Carlos had gone to the lab to do something scientific - or maybe avoid his husband, Cecil wasn't entirely convinced either way - and so Cecil made dinner, even though Saturday night was usually take out night. 

When Carlos got home, Cecil was just setting out the finishing touches to the table, which was decked in candles and flowers.

Carlos stared at it for a moment. "What's the occasion?" he asked, somewhat dryly.

"Can't I just cook dinner for my husband?" Cecil asked, bitingly, and Carlos immediately looked remorseful. 

"I'm sorry, querido. That was rude of me. Thank you for cooking." He came over and kissed Cecil softly, and Cecil gladly returned the kiss. 

"There was...something," Cecil said slowly, and he couldn't help but notice the hope that flashed in Carlos's eyes before it was tamped down. 

"Oh?"

"I've been thinking about what you said. About maybe adopting."

Carlos sighed, and placed his hand on Cecil's cheek. "It's okay. I knew it was a long shot anyway, but even though I'm disappointed I understand."

"No, you _don't_ understand," Cecil said, more patiently than he was feeling. "I think it's an idea that definitely warrants further exploration. And...I kinda like the idea of being a dad. It seems, well, pretty neat." 

Carlos's eyes went wide. "You mean it? You want to adopt a kid together?"

Cecil nodded, laughing. "Yes, I want to adopt a kid together. But there's still a lot to talk about, right?"

"Right! I mean, I'm guessing that there are a lot of forms to file with City Council, and we have to decide if we want to adopt a boy or a girl, and..."

"Yes to all of that," Cecil interrupted with a smile. "But let's eat while we talk, hmm? Dinner's going to get cold otherwise." 

Carlos grinned happily, and let himself be led to the table. 

First thing Monday morning, they filed all the required forms. Three weeks later they were visited by two officious looking council workers who inspected their house, asking which of their two spare rooms would be the child's room (the one nearest their own bedroom), how much thought they had given to childproofing (a lot; Carlos had already waxed lyrical on the importance of ensuring that there were no open sockets that a child could stick their fingers in), and whether they wanted a boy or a girl (it didn't matter). 

Finally, the council people left, and Cecil stood behind his husband, his arms around Carlos's waist. "Happy?" he asked. 

Carlos's response was to kiss Cecil breathless. 

They didn't hear anything for a whole month. Life went on; Cecil still broadcast his show every day, and Carlos spent too much time in the lab. But they were both waiting. 

Then, one day, Cecil received a phone call. 

"Mr Palmer? We have a little girl here, three and a half, and we think she would be a good fit for you and your husband. Would you like to come and meet her?" 

"Yes!" Cecil blurted out. "Of course! When and where?" 

After writing down the directions and saying goodbye, Cecil ended the call and immediately called Carlos to tell him the good news. 

The next day they went to meet the little girl they hoped would become their daughter. 

She was so small, Cecil thought, although Carlos later assured him that she was a good height for a three year old. She had dark brown hair and olive skin, and deep brown eyes, like Carlos. Her name was Julia, and although shy at first, she perked up after hearing Cecil speak. 

"You're the radio man!" she said, then quickly hid her face behind her hands. 

"I am the radio man, that's right!" Cecil said, delighted. "You're a very smart girl, Julia." 

She giggled, bringing her hands down to peek at both of them, and Cecil knew in that moment that if this all fell through it was going to break his heart. 

They visited her a few more times, and each time she got more used to them. On their final visit, she ran to them for hugs, and Cecil smiled down at her. 

"Julia, would you like to come and live with me and Carlos?" he asked gently. 

She blinked up at him. "Can I?" 

Carlos nodded. "If you want to."

Suddenly, Julia had flung her arms around Carlos's legs, and she was saying, "Oh please, please can I come and live with you and the radio man, please," and Cecil found himself tearing up, looking into the equally watery eyes of his husband. 

Carlos leaned down and picked Julia up, hugging her tightly. "Of course you can. But you don't have to call him 'the radio man'. You can call him 'daddy'."

"And what do I call you?" she asked, placing her chubby hands on his cheeks and smiling up at him.

"You can call me papá," Carlos smiled. "Now. What color do you want us to paint your room?" 

Julia squealed, and Cecil's heart clenched. 

One Tuesday, two weeks later, Julia came to stay. Her room had been painted green, just like she wanted it, and it was filled with toys and stuffed animals, most of which had been insisted on by Carlos, and Cecil didn't want to say no to any of it either. Their daughter - _their daughter_ , he repeated to himself, amazed at the idea - deserved the best. 

It took some time for them all to adjust, but all too soon it was as though Julia had always been a part of their lives. She was inquisitive and fun, and enjoyed learning new things. She especially loved dressing up in her papá's second best labcoat and running around the house shouting "Science!" while looking through her magnifying glass at everything from the dust bunnies under the sofa to her daddy's face. 

After a particularly long day, when Julia was asleep in bed, Cecil found Carlos in her room, watching over her. 

"Everything alright?" Cecil murmured quietly.

"Everything's perfect," Carlos whispered, and pulled his husband through to their bedroom. 

_Yes,_ reflected Cecil. _Everything was perfect._


End file.
